


Happy Anniversary, Baby

by ThatDudeNoah



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Because I’m so soft for these boys, Cockles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and that Instagram post killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDudeNoah/pseuds/ThatDudeNoah
Summary: 10 years. Same bar. Same table. Same company. Same good time.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Happy Anniversary, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I might take this down later, but I felt inspired to write a little bit of Cockles after that Instagram post. I also rarely write RPF as I rarely feel comfortable doing so. I do not condone any hate on any actors, nor do I condone anyone pushing their ideas on to said actors. But, I do hope you all enjoy.

“Jensen,” Misha sighs, “where are you taking me?” There is a clear smile in his voice, a joy that won’t leave.

Jensen is smiling, too. His cheeks hurt from it and his face may be stuck in the position, but he’s okay with that. He’s been smiling since he woke up that morning, his beautiful husband in bed beside him. “Just wait, Mish,” he says. “Can’t give away the whole plan, can I?”

And Misha just chuckles, letting himself get comfortable as they roll down the road.

Misha almost cries when Jensen takes off the blindfold. He can feel tears swimming in his eyes and his heart swells. He tries to say something, anything to show to Jensen just how much this means to him, but all the words get stuck in his throat. So Misha instead settles for grabbing Jensen and kissing him, deep and tender, full of all the words he can’t bring himself to say.

Jensen blushes, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Surprise,” he says.

Misha wipes the tears from his eyes, and he suddenly feels ten years younger. Jensen grabs his hand and drags him inside the bar.

The bar is dimly lit, quiet conversation throughout it. It smells of alcohol and wood, and it holds so many memories in it. Jensen just sends a look at one of the workers before he goes straight to a table with a small “reserved” sign on it. There’s already candles and wine on the table, and Misha laughs again. “You had this all planned out?” he asks.

Jensen slides into a seat, grinning. “Wanted to make our ten-year anniversary special,” he explains. “C’mon. Sit.” Misha has barely pulled the seat out before Jensen calls a waitress over. “Hey, can we get the three least ordered items on the menu?”

Misha shakes his head. “You idiot,” he mumbles once the waitress walks away, looking very confused. 

Jensen shrugs. “You love it.”

“I’ve loved it for ten years.” And Misha can’t help but lean over the table and kiss him. “How’d you even remember all of this, Jen?” Misha asks as he pulls away. “I mean, it’s the same bar, same table, same order. All of it.”

“It wasn’t that difficult,” Jensen tells him. “It was the day I fell in love. Kinda difficult to forget.” Then, Jensen pulls his phone out excitedly. “And this.” He shows Misha a picture of the two of them. Misha recognizes it almost instantly. 

“How’d you find this?” Misha asks, taking the phone into his own hand. He handled it like it was precious, full of the secrets of the universe. And maybe it was.

“I saved it. Or - Danneel saved it, really. Not too good at tech stuff, but - but I wanted to have that memory forever.”

“God, you sap,” is all Misha says in response. Once again he finds himself on the verge of tears, and this time he can’t hold it all back. A tear runs down his face and he smiles, somehow, wider than before.

Jensen leans over the table and wipes away the tear. “Well, if you want sappy, I was thinking - I was thinking we could, you know, recreate the photo.” Almost immediately after proposing the idea, Jensen shakes his head. “It’s - It’s stupid, sorry.”

“No, no,” Misha quickly reassures him. He grabs Jensen’s hands and stares intently at the man he loves. “I think it’s a great idea.” 

Jensen sighs. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I should be the one asking that. This - This is beautiful, Jensen. Really.”

Jensen finally meets Misha’s eyes, and Jensen really does wonder what he did to deserve this beautiful man. This man who has one of a kind ocean deep eyes, raven dark hair that constantly makes it look like he just came back from a quickie, a laugh that is so true and so genuine that you can’t help but laugh yourself - this man who is virtually perfect in every way possible. And he is Jensen’s.

The two quickly try to mimic the positions they were in on the night of their first date and Jensen takes the photo. Before they even have a chance to look at it, Misha immediately lets his lips press against Jensen’s again. “This is the best night ever,” he mutters against his lips.

“It’s far from over, Mish.” Jensen pulls up the photo on his phone and smiles. “God. Ten years, baby. Ten fucking years.”

Misha chuckles. “I would say it feels like yesterday that we went on our first date, but it really feels like that was hundreds of years ago. But I’ve loved every second of it.”

Jensen nods, but it’s clear his mind is somewhere else as he looks at his phone. There’s a devilish smile that crosses his lips, and Misha is almost afraid to ask why. Jensen finally says, “I’m gonna post it.”

Had Misha been drinking something, he certainly would’ve spit it out at that. “What?” he asks, and he can’t help the laugh that is creeping up inside him.

“The picture. I’m gonna post it.”

“Do you  _ want _ the fans to know we’re fucking?” 

“At least they’ll know I love you.”

“The fans will combust!”

“ _ You’ll _ combust,” Jensen shoots back weakly, unable to come up with anything better as his words dissolve into laughter.

After some quick work, Jensen made a little collage of the two photos side by side. He posted it on Instagram, the caption saying “10 years. Same bar. Same table. Same company. Same good time.”

Misha looked at the post as soon as it was up. “You might have well just captioned it ‘Happy anniversary baby,’” he jokes.

“Oh, shut up.” Jensen puts his phone down, knowing the fans will quickly see the post and immediately start screaming. “But - happy anniversary, baby.”

Misha shakes his head fondly. “This is why I love you. More than anything in the world, I love you.”

“Who’s the sap now?” Jensen asks, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me on [tumblr!](https://thatdude-noah.tumblr.com)


End file.
